


Call to Me (You Said My Name)

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Trust, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Jason didn’t move as Tim circled, teeth bare and growling low in his throat. If it wasn’t for the red glow of the wolf’s eyes, he’d believe Tim was in a normal shift.Red was bad. Red meant the beast was fully in control.Shit.





	Call to Me (You Said My Name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spazzTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzTerror/gifts).



> For my good friend spazzTerror! Happy birthday, my dear! You should recognize this prompt...I did say I wanted to write it one day. :D

Jason heard the call over the comms and swore loudly.  The drug dealer he was currently having a discussion with cowered in fear as even as he was almost absently clocked upside the head as the Red Hood took off, leaving him to be dealt with another day. 

That was Tim’s shout he’d heard over their channel. But what disturbed him was the way it sounded closer to a howl that only occurred when it was a full moon. Last time he checked, there was only a sliver of a moon in the sky. Way too soon for a shift. Not that Tim needed a full moon to shift, pureblood that he was.

When he gained the rooftops, Jason called out to his partner. “Red? What happened? Talk to me.”

Silence. Not even a hint of static. It was as though the channel wasn’t even on. 

Fuck. 

It didn’t stop him from trying again. “Hey, coffee bean, answer me dammit.” Tim hated that nickname and it never failed to get a rise out of him when he used it. 

Dead air. 

“Goddammit.” Jason changed the channel and tapped into another line he monitored but rarely participated in. He had no doubt Oracle was aware of Tim’s abrupt exit. “What the fuck happened?”

Barbara responded right away. “We’re not entirely sure yet. Red was investigating a warehouse down by the docks...”

“That smuggling case of his, yeah, I know.” Jason tried hard to rein in his impatience. 

“Nightwing is closest and is already on his way.” 

“I’m almost there, Hood,” Dick chimed in. Jason could hear the roar of a vehicle, so he must have the Batmobile tonight as Bruce was out of commission for a few more weeks. “I’ll find him.”

“What on earth could take down a fully grown werewolf?” Barbara added, curiosity evident in her voice. “Besides silver.”

“Red Robin has been inoculating himself against his silver allergy for years,” Damian spoke up, apparently deciding to add his two cents worth. This was why Jason never stayed on this channel for long. Too much chatter. “He’s had some measure of success with it.”

Jason tuned out the debate and headed towards where he’d left his bike. He didn’t care if Dick was on the way, Tim was his to protect. His partner, his lover, his responsibility when the shit went down. Despite Tim telling him over and over that the past was over and done with, he still carried a certain measure of guilt over trying to kill him so many times while he rode the rage from the Lazarus Pit.

Not that it ever stuck. Tim’s wereblood was such a well-kept secret that even Talia didn’t know about it before she set him loose back on his family.

He was disengaging the security system on his motorcycle when Dick spoke up again. “I’m here. And… _holy shit_.” A vicious snarl echoed over the comms, followed by the snapping of teeth and another horrific snarl. “Red, calm down. Red Robin, it’s me. Nightwing. Your brother. Come on, Tim.”

Dick tried to soothe the werewolf, but it swiftly became clear he wasn’t having any luck. “Son of a bitch, I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Bruce finally broke his silence. “What’s happened to him?”

“I think something in here has caused him to go feral. He’s completely shifted and is trying to attack me.”

There was only one way to calm a feral werewolf. Jason started the bike and shot out of the alley, heading south towards the Sprang Bridge.

“Try to keep him contained,” Bruce was already ordering. “There are tranquilizers in the trunk of the car that are strong enough to take Red Robin down when he’s like this.”

Jason didn’t like the sound of that and from the protest Dick made, he didn’t either. “Batman, Red hasn’t had an episode like this since his dad died. It’s been five years and he has a mate now. Hood, are you on your way? I don’t want to shoot him unless I have no choice.”

“Yeah, I’m on my way. I don’t like it either, but get the gun ready just in case he doesn’t respond to me.”

“You’re risking a lot of people unnecessarily by waiting for Red Hood,” Bruce tried to caution.

“No, I’m doing what’s best for my brother,” Dick retorted. “And if the shit gets bad before Hood gets here, then I won’t hesitate. Now stop being a helicopter parent and help Alfred get the med-bay ready in case we need it. Your broken arm will let you do that much.”

Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, Jason really did like his older brother. He gunned the engine hard once he hit the main road, flying past other vehicles and taking full advantage of Barbara’s unspoken assistance with the traffic lights, listening to Dick attempt to soothe Tim, for all the good that did.

“I’m up in the rafters,” Dick said when Jason drew close to the warehouse. “He hasn’t been able to get up here yet. His claws can’t find purchase on the metal storage containers.”

“Yeah, well, you must be pretty high up because there’s this thing called _jumping_ that he’s really good at.”

“He is. But he keeps getting distracted by a particular container. I think that whatever forced the change is in there. If you can corral him, I’ll check it out.”

“I’m almost there.” The warehouse was in sight, as was the Batmobile Dick didn’t try to hide. Not that it mattered on this particular night, there was no one around to see them.

Jason parked next to the familiar car and ripped off his helmet. If this didn’t go all to hell, Tim would need access to his neck to scent him properly, even with his uniform in the way. He switched to another comm. “I’m outside. You have the tranq gun?” It sucked, but it paid to be prepared.

“Loaded and ready.”

“Alright, I’m headin’ in.”

The interior of the warehouse was poorly lit, as were most in this part of town. This close to the door, Jason didn’t immediately notice any damage, but the further he went into the metal maze, the more bangs and dents he saw. Then came the gouges. Tim’s claws were incredibly sharp, but never had Jason see him attack metal like this. It was almost like he’d been shredding paper.

He took out a flashlight to get a closer look while he still could. Blood was splattered along the edges of the tears. “Hey, Goldenboy. Red look like he’s bleeding at all?”

“Not that I can tell, but he is favoring his front left paw. Also, I think he heard you, as he just stopped moving and is looking in your direction.”

Good. Jason switched off the light and put it away. “I’m about five rows in from the door.”

“He definitely heard you. Heads up, he’s on his way.”

Yeah, Jason could hear the growls coming closer. Not wanting to tangle with Tim this close to the jagged edges of the bin, he calmly backtracked and chose a spot where two rows intersected to stand his ground. He kept his hands visible and his head held high. Prey he most certainly was not, even if he was the one being hunted right now.

Long, low snarls echoed towards him. Jason adjusted his stance and watched as the massive werewolf slunk out of the shadows.

They liked to joke that everything Tim ate went to feed his inner beast. Tim had a voracious appetite but very little of it ever seemed to make it onto his lean human frame. The wolf stalking towards him was easily twice Tim’s normal bodyweight and stood almost as tall as his human counterpart. Under the faint emergency lights of the warehouse, Jason could tell the pitch black fur around Tim’s muzzle was matted from some sort of liquid, but until he got his hands in it, it was anyone’s guess as to what it was. The limp Dick had mentioned didn’t seem to be bothering him.

Jason raised his hands slowly but didn’t otherwise move as Tim circled, teeth bare and growling low in his throat. If it wasn’t for the red glow of the wolf’s eyes, he’d believe Tim was in a normal shift. Even in his wolf form, his eyes were still the pale blue of an afternoon sky.

Red was bad. Tim warned him before that red meant the beast was fully in control and while they usually met eye to eye, there were some things that the human and the wolf disagreed vehemently over.

Like killing.

But he had also told Jason what to do in case he ever lost control. Something only he could do as Tim's mate, as the one person who truly loved him for everything that he was, wolf included.

“I’m right above you and have Tim in my sights. I got your back, Little Wing.” Dick’s voice was distant over the comm, barely a whisper.

Tim still heard it and his heavy head jerked upwards as he looked for the man he’d been chasing all over the building.

“Hey, Timmy,” Jason said flatly. “Eyes on me, pal. I’m the one you want, right here.”

The wolf turned his attention back on Jason, tail thrashing from side to side. White fangs flashed as he snarled, shaking his head like there was a bug buzzing around his head.

“Tim,” he said again and took a step forward. “Tim, it’s Jason. You know me. Forget about that dickhead up in the rafters, just look at me, Tim. Come back to me, Tim.”

Jason wasn’t entirely sure how it worked, but the repetition of Tim’s name coming from his mouth was like a soothing balm on an open wound. The wolf shook and shuddered, fur bristling as two waring entities fought for control. He whined pitifully and lowered himself to the cement floor. The trembling didn’t stop, but the snarling settled back into a low growl Jason knew very well.

“You’re doing so good, Tim. Will you let me touch you? Check your paw? Let me help you, Tim.” Jason drew closer and the wolf whined pitifully.

His eyes were still glowing red, so he knew better than to think Tim was anywhere near in control yet. He knelt a couple feet away from the big wolf. It was a power play that Jason felt he needed to risk. The wolf had to come to him, not the other way around. Tim may have been the one to tell him that his beast also accepted him, but Jason had never seen any proof of it. “Tim, come here,” he ordered in a firm voice.

Tim cowered and trembled some more.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Tim. I love you and only want to help you.” He’d sooner shoot himself than ever purposefully hurt Tim again.

The wolf lowered his head and a low howl erupted from his throat as his body started shifting. It was a painful process, or so Tim had told him. Bones popped and cracked while skin stretched and moved as muscle and bone rearranged itself. Skin emerged where fur was absorbed back into the body. The process took a few minutes and Jason shuddered in sympathy as that looked like it fucking _hurt_.

“Damn, that looks awful.”

Jason had almost forgotten they had an audience. “You’ve never seen it before?”

“Not like this. There’s a recording back in the Cave.”

Nothing was sacred to Bruce. “Of fucking course.”

Slowly, Tim emerged from the pile of shifting bone and sinew. Fluids from the shift puddled around his all too human body. He shuddered one final time before he laid still, sprawled out in an exhausted heap.

“Two forced shifts in under an hour, he’s got to be tired.” Jason approached warily, uncertain of whether he’d find red or blue when he peeled back one of Tim’s eyelids.

He didn’t even have a chance to check when Tim’s eyes slitted open and he started growling again, low and warningly.

Red.

Dammit, what had gone wrong?

Still, human was better than canine, so Jason removed one of his gloves and held it before Tim’s still sensitive nose to sniff. “You know me, Tim,” he said again. “Come back to me.”

The eyes didn’t change, but Tim rubbed his face against the palm of Jason’s hand and whined pitifully.

That gesture was familiar enough. Jason shoved the glove in his pocket and scooted closer, grasping Tim under the arms to haul his naked body into his lap and across his chest, carefully placing Tim’s head in the crook of his neck where his own scent was strongest.

The wolf in human form whimpered and started rubbing his face against the high neck of Jason’s uniform, sad that he couldn’t access the skin beneath.

Jason kept a firm hold on Tim and carefully stood, not wanting to jar him. Tim was always extremely sensitive after a shift.

“Well, I’ll be,” Dick breathed admiringly over the comm. “You did it, Hood.”

“I don’t think we’re completely out of the woods yet. His eyes are still red.”

“Get him back to the Cave then,” Bruce ordered, hijacking their channel. He must have been listening the entire time, waiting until the right moment to stick his nose in where it wasn’t wanted. “We have the med-bay prepped for any injuries he has.”

Jason knew without even having to check that the wound in Tim’s hand was gone. The shift would have healed him of anything physical. He had a strong urge to take Tim home, back to their apartment, and just let him sleep it off. But equally as strong, he knew that wasn’t what Tim needed. There was some other force at play here, something keeping the wolf large and in charge while Tim took a nap.

“Nightwing, do me a solid and gather up Tim’s gear. See if you can find out what bin he was poking his nose into. He may be human again, but in his head, he’s all wolf.”

“You got it, Hood. Take the car back to the Cave. I’ll use your bike.”

Jason growled low himself as he stood, Tim wrapping his arms around his neck to hold on tight. “I want it back in one piece.”

Dick laughed at him. Asshole.

Getting the wolf in the car was its own adventure. Tim did not want to let go and actively started fighting when Jason tried to buckle him into the front seat. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor here, Jason sat down and kept Tim in his lap. He reached around the wolf and engaged the auto-pilot. It was a rare opportunity for him to even be in this car, let alone have a chance to drive, so he made sure his displeasure was known.

Tim ignored him and cuddled close, periodically trying to bite at his neck and whining when the uniform got in his way.

That behavior continued as the car drove a circuitous route out of the city and towards the Batcave. A niggling little suspicion was starting to rear its ugly head over what happened to his partner, one that had Poison Ivy written all over it.

The radio came to life when they were about ten minutes out. “Hood, I’ve got Red’s gear,” Dick announced. “I also found the shipping container he was investigating. There’s about a five foot radius where some sort of compound has been sprayed.”

“How bad is the damage there?”

“Pretty bad. There are more metal gouges here, and it definitely looks like Red was slamming himself around trying to fight the change. His uniform is in pieces, like he tore it off. Plus, his rebreather was out.”

Shit. “Yeah, that didn’t do any good.” Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. He needed a haircut, as usual. “I’ll bet you a bottle of Bruce’s bourbon there’s something in that container someone doesn’t want a werewolf getting into.”

“Or a specific werewolf,” Dick added grimly.

Werecreatures weren’t entirely unknown in the Gotham underworld. Most were changed humans, one of those rare people who were susceptible to the virus all weres carried. Even a pureblood like Tim could change someone if he wanted to, assuming he bit them. The virus was in his saliva. A scratch from a were wouldn’t do shit.

Needless to say, Jason wasn’t someone who could be changed, even after the physiological alterations the Pit wrought on him. Before Tim would even kiss him, he’d had to submit a blood sample just to be sure.

“Any other goodies in that bin?”

“Plenty of crates with everything all packed away nice and neat. Whatever Red got hit with, it distracted him enough to stop his investigation.”

“Fast acting then, which it would have to be considering a were’s senses.”

“Right. Listen, do you know what Red was looking for in here? Or should I just get the crane going and have Batgirl help me load up a flatbed?”

Jason ran a hand over his face, feeling rather annoyed with himself that he hadn’t been paying too much attention to this particular case. It was rather mundane and he’d been working on tracking down a new drug dealer who was making some waves. Tim shifted in his lap, his whines and low growl taking on an inquiring sound as he sought out the source of Jason’s agitation.

Man’s best friend, right here.

“I don’t,” he admitted. “All the files are on Tim’s computer at home.”

Barbara spoke up. “I usually stay out of Tim’s programs, but I’m sure he won’t mind the intrusion this one time.”

Jason snorted, recognizing the bullshit for what it was. Tim and Barbara regularly hacked each other, mostly to point out weaknesses in their respective systems, but it was also their version of entertainment. “Have fun with that. Dick, while your favorite redhead is proving her superiority over all us peons, Tim lost some blood during all that thrashing. I think he cut himself attacking those containers.” They were all untraceable thanks to Barbara’s efforts, but wereblood was not to be fucked around with.

“I’m on it.”

The car finally roared into the Cave and Jason heaved a massive sigh, not of relief, but of aggravation. Bruce was going to try and stop him from doing what he suspected he needed to do. He’d want to stick Tim in the isolation room and let him sweat it out on his own.

Over his dead body.

Before he opened the door, Jason nuzzled against the top of Tim’s head. The wolf practically purred at the affectionate gesture. “Hey, I know you can understand me, so listen up. When we get out of the car, stay close. We’re gonna let Alfred get a blood sample from you so we’ve got a record of whatever this shit is, and because your other half will be pissed at me if we don’t. Once that’s done, we’ll head upstairs and go outside where you can run. Got it?”

Tim told him that his beast understood everything going on around him, even if he liked to be stubborn and pretend otherwise. Jason had ever so helpfully pointed out that they were a matched pair, which ended up with him sleeping on the sofa that night.

The wolf growled and shook his head, but Jason grabbed his jaw firmly and stared into those ruby red eyes. “Tim, you _will_ let Alfred get that blood sample first, you hear me? You can snarl and be all pissy about it, but it’s gonna happen even if I have to sit on you.”

If that wasn’t a pouty snarl, Jason didn’t know what was. Whatever, as long as Tim agreed to it, he didn’t care.

He opened the door and then almost immediately closed it all the way again. “Bruce, back the fuck off.”

“He’s still more wolf than man.”

“That doesn’t mean you need a goddamned tranq gun to cover me getting out of the car.”

“Master Bruce, come now. You know as well as I do that none of us are susceptible to Master Tim’s bite if he even gets to that point.” Alfred, ever the voice of reason.

Tim perked up at hearing the old man speak and Jason warily opened the door again, glowering at Bruce who stood several feet away with a loaded gun that would take down an elephant. He looked rather ludicrous considering the large sling that kept his right arm immobilized.

Alfred immediately slipped into view, blocking Bruce from sight. “Hello, Master Tim,” he said calmly, slowly holding out his hand for the wolf to scent. “I understand you’ve had quite the adventure tonight.”

Tim growled low in his throat but didn’t lash out. If anything, he seemed almost bashful as he ducked his head against Jason’s chest in an all too human gesture.

“I assume his shift took care of any obvious injuries?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah, it did.” Jason swung his legs out of the car and Alfred stepped back, giving him some space to stand. Tim rather helpfully wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, but seemed to have no inclination to walk on his own.

Jason glared at Bruce as they passed him and ignored the derisive snort from the little demon who hovered protectively next to his father. It didn’t stop them from following.

In the med-bay, Tim was clearly reluctant to sit on the bed by himself, but settled down when Jason removed his jacket and laid it over the wolf’s shoulders. He stayed close and spoke in a low soothing tone as Alfred carefully, but quickly, drew two vials of blood from the growling werewolf. When he was done, Jason handed Tim a bottle of water and helped him drink when it became clear that he couldn’t hold the bottle.

Small wonder he wasn’t trying to walk. The wolf didn’t know how to stand on two legs, let alone use opposable thumbs.

Bruce commented on the behavior as well. “Tim’s wolf has never been in a human body before, has he?”

Jason shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. I doubt it’ll take him long to figure it out.”

“He keeps wiggling his fingers like he has no idea what they are,” Damian added. “You would think he’d pay more attention to what his human host does.”

“The wolf views this form as inferior,” Bruce said bluntly. “Tim told me that years ago.”

“Soft,” Jason added. “Weaker. I’m curious to see how this experience changes his perspective.”

Tim made a grab for the mostly empty bottle and crooned in delight when he held it on his own. He even raised it to his lips and finished it.

“Good job, Tim,” Jason praised him, taking the bottle and setting it aside. “Now let’s get you walking. You’re gonna need your balance if you want to run outside.”

“Outside?” Bruce asked disbelievingly. “Jason, Tim can’t go outside right now. Not like this.”

“No, the last thing he needs is to be cooped up down here. He needs the air, the space, needs to feel like he’s in control while he hunts.” Jason helped Tim off the side of the bed and held him around the waist as he figured out how his feet worked.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea,” Bruce protested. “Not until we know what caused him to shift in the first place. Besides, Tim is not in control, you don’t know what he’ll do out there.”

“Oh, I know full well what he’s going to do.”

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And just what is that?”

“Hunt his mate.”

Protests rang loudly throughout the cave.

Unbelievable. “Christ, you guys are acting like Tim and I have never had sex before.”

“It’s not something I ever care to think about,” Damian replied haughtily.

“Nor I,” Bruce agreed. “But there’s no way to predict what the wolf will do. He could hurt you, Jason.”

“He’d only be able to hurt me if he shifted. Which he’s done _twice_ already tonight. A third time is not in the cards.”

“You don’t know that,” Bruce protested.

“No, I don’t,” Jason said somewhat testily. “Tim’s never been hit with a werewolf version of sex pollen before. But do I know that he’d never hurt me, not in either form. So suck on that and let me do what I need to.”

Tim helpfully growled and glared at Bruce, picking up on the threat. Under different circumstances, it would be kind of cute.

Jason stalked over to the lockers and found a clean pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt waiting for him. Bless Alfred for his foresight. Tim stumbled after him, gawky as a newborn colt on his two legs, determinedly holding onto the leather jacket still resting on his shoulders. He sat heavily on the bench and watched with keen interest as Jason changed clothes.

After patting his pockets to make sure a few small items were safely tucked away, Jason put on an old pair of sneakers and stood. “Alfred, can you keep an eye on Tim for a minute? I need to hit the can first.”

He didn’t, not really, but there was something he needed privacy for that would make his life infinitely easier if he took a few minutes for himself.

When Jason returned from the bathroom, he held out his hand. “Come on, time to run.”

Tim jumped up eagerly, even if he did almost faceplant on the floor in the process before he caught his balance. Jason ignored Bruce’s glare as they headed towards the elevator.

Upstairs, Jason led Tim through the house and out one of the back doors that opened up onto an old veranda. The night sky was clear overhead, lit only by the stars and a pale sliver of a moon. Crickets and the faint warble of a frog were all Jason could hear, but Tim instantly perked up, head swiveling around as he took it all in.

Jason headed into one of the gardens, following the path that took them further and further away from the house. Tim trailed after him, walking on his own. The garden path eventually led into a forested area, maintained of course, but there was an illusion of wilderness that Jason hoped the wolf would pick up on.

He did, dropping Jason’s jacket as he brushed past him and disappeared into the trees.

It wouldn’t be long. Once Tim gained his bearings, the hunt was on. Jason picked up his jacket and hung it over a low hanging tree branch. He could barely see in the dark, but the trail was wide and free of debris.

Maybe five minutes later, Tim’s howl echoed through the trees. It was Jason’s only warning.

He started running, feet pounding against the hard dirt. Not too far up ahead he knew was a clearing with an ornamental pond and a small gazebo, one lit by little solar powered faerie lights in the summer. It was the perfect place for Tim to catch him, to trap him.

Sure enough, the wolf pounced almost as soon as Jason entered the clearing, growling loudly as he tried to jump on his back. He evaded the obvious leap and Tim sprang away, assessing him before attacking again.

The wolf was clumsy in this form, but he gained confidence with every move. Jason soon found himself having to duck and dive for real. Eventually, he would let Tim catch him, pin him to the ground and force him to submit, but he knew the victory would feel hollow if the wolf didn’t have to work for it. That it was the thrill of the hunt he needed just as much as the fuck itself.

It helped that he was getting excited by it too. This would not be the first time he and Tim had sex fueled by the rush of adrenaline and a good fight. They’d christened more than one rooftop with the sound of their flesh slapping together, slick with sweat, and panting in each other’s necks.

Distracted by his memories, Jason slipped in the grass next to the pond and staggered.

Tim took immediate advantage and bowled right into him, knocking him to the ground and pinned him. He bit the back of Jason’s neck firmly, not enough to break skin, but enough to let him know he could if he wanted to.

Jason struggled a bit more for show, but Tim held firm and growled warningly, rocking his hips so that Jason could feel the hard firmness of the wolf’s cock pressed against his lower back.

It was time.

Whining as best he could, Jason relaxed his body in a sign of submission.

Tim growled louder and licked at the skin before he let go and started to pull Jason’s shorts down over the curve of his ass. He’d foregone wearing underwear for a reason, so the wolf had a clear view of the slick hole he had prepped back in the cave.

The wolf crooned approvingly before driving his cock home, fully sheathing himself inside of Jason without any additional preparation.

It was brutal and fast, just like Jason knew it would be, had expected it to be. He and Tim weren’t strangers to rough sex because sometimes that was just what the doctor ordered, but this was the first time he’d been fucked by Tim when the wolf was in control. He was loud, growling and snarling, nipping at Jason’s back each time he thrust in wildly, and tore at the thin t-shirt Jason still wore until it hung in tatters from his body. His fingers dug into the flesh of Jason’s hips firmly. There would be bruises there later, as well as little round halfmoons from the bite of his dull human fingernails.

Jason took it and tried to give back when the wolf would allow him to move, which wasn’t often. His knees and hands ached from bracing himself against the slippery ground. He shifted minutely, trying to take some pressure off them when he suddenly saw stars and shouted. “God, _yes_. Right there, Tim. _Right there_.”

Tim redoubled his efforts, clearly pleased to be able to bring pleasure to his mate and snapped his hips against Jason’s ass even faster, never once deviating from that one spot. His growls increased in volume, with Jason moaning for more. He came almost embarrassingly fast, without having touched himself at all.

The snarls increased in volume as Jason clamped down around Tim’s cock. Tim grabbed hold of Jason’s neck again, this time the softer part along the side, and bit down hard as his own body finally found the release it so desperately craved.

Jason panted hard and brushed the sweat out of his eyes. That had been an experience. Not necessarily a bad one, but different to be sure. The real question was, did it work?

Behind him, Tim relaxed his jaw and licked at the bloody wound. “Are you okay?” an achingly familiar voice asked him somewhat shakily.

“I’m fine,” Jason replied, a wave of relief washing over him. “Just glad to hear you using words again.”

“Me too. God, that felt so strange.” Tim leaned heavily against Jason’s back a moment longer before he carefully withdrew from his body.

Jason dropped to the ground and rolled so that he was pressed up close against Tim. They were both still breathing heavy, but Tim glanced at him with eyes that no longer glowed red in the darkness. “You were aware then?”

“Not at first. It wasn’t until you called to me that I woke up. I couldn’t get out though, even after I shifted back. What happened?”

“It’s a long story, but the short version is that you got dosed with some kind compound that forced you to shift and turn feral. You didn’t hurt anyone, but it gave us all a good scare.”

“I remember that Bruce wanted to lock me up, but you wouldn’t let him.” Tim traced a lazy pattern into the skin of Jason’s bare chest.

“Nope. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. Not like how he was thinking at least.”

Tim licked again at the wound he’d left on Jason’s neck. “That’s not the first time I’ve bitten you there.”

It wasn’t and they both knew it wouldn’t be the last. They’d clean it up together and it would heal without leaving a scar. The bite mark that mattered most to them was further down in the juncture of Jason’s neck, the one the wolf had been trying to get at earlier. It was scarred over and the teeth marks couldn’t be clearer if they’d tried. The mark of a werewolf’s chosen mate. A sign of trust and love and acceptance by both parties involved. If Jason could return the mark to Tim, he’d do it a thousand times over to show the world how much he loved the man and wolf beside him.

“No, but Bruce is still gonna make that bitch-face when he sees it.”

Tim huffed a small laugh. “He’ll get over it. Eventually.”

“Yeah, right around the time he gets over the fact we’re having sex in his backyard.”

“It’s a big yard. He doesn’t have to know _where_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt for those that are curious...
> 
> From Tumblr: http://annabellioncourt.tumblr.com/post/72995324233/theres-a-lovely-old-english-myth-that-if-someone
> 
>  
> 
> _There’s a lovely old English myth that if someone who truly loved and trusted the werewolf called it by name that it would turn back to human._  
>  Others include throwing their human clothes at it and it’d turn back but that’s a bit less romantic.


End file.
